


A Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, D/s, Dirk might have a little bit of a power kink, Equius might have a little bit of a pain kink, Flagrant abuse of power, M/M, Medievalstuck, Object Insertion, Riding Crop, Spanking, Trolls and humans living together in harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk was a man of discipline. His strict demeanour and adherence to the rules had been known about him even before he took the throne. There were few who questioned him and none who lived long enough to boast about it: the Prince seldom took any shit from anyone. He was always right. This also meant he kept strict and honest relationships- he was respectful of the positions they held to him. He expected the same from them. So when he gets embarrassed by his first advisor, an advisor he swore never to send to the gallows, he finds he has to get creative with his punishment.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Punishment

“Here.”

  
The iron bucket's obscene clatter between his feet was sufficient to interrupt Equius's almost drunken daze. He had been stretched across the large dining hall table for what felt like hours. Where the fine cloth (cloth unlike his pristine first guard pants, that had been carelessly tossed aside, was made from) wasn’t torn it was soaked with his sweat and dark slurry- a hideous mess. His legs were shaking and his grip was sliding on the top of the table, splintering his immaculate trimmed talons into splintered ugly things. The thick gleam of moisture made the slightest breeze feel like ice on his back and like a hot iron on his flushed backside. Pleasepleaseplea-

  
“Again.” A loud crack rang out on the hall sending a hot fire against his cheeks. He felt the insides of his nook clench at what wasn’t there.

  
“O-one.” He was shivering. It was the third time now he had lost count, the third time he would have to start over due to his irresponsibility. He wanted to cry out, in pleasure or in anguish- he didn’t know- so he settled for a small whimper. It was the piercing gaze of the Prince on his back, daring him to show any sign of attitude. To be honest he had stopped trying to when the strike of the riding crop felt like it was drawing blood. The sensation was suffocating “Two! Three-FOUR! Ah! Your Majesty I-”

  
“Equius. Remember what I said about complaining? Hmmm?” the stern voice of the Prince against his ear seemed almost soft spoken compared to his mind having gasps. It was the first time that evening he felt the close physical presence of the Nobleman. Now he could really feel the chastisement as a thrilling puff of air ran along the back of his neck. Again he felt himself clench at the emptiness between his leg- he bit back a whimper, “When did I say you’re allowed to talk?”

  
“I’m only allowed to talk when. When I- Five! Can tell you w-why I deser- SIX -why I deserve this… Seven!” He had stopped trying to keep his loud cries of pleasure a while ago- Almighty why wasn’t he just coming right there and then, maybe then that would get him peace- he, chose instead to immerse himself in the thrill, he was begging for more from him. 

  
He grit his teeth in pain, tearing at the cloth further. He could hear the splinter of the wood under his strength. All of this was ignored to focus on his own undoing, the sting across his backside was incredible- the pain almost overwhelming. Pain was something he seldom felt.

  
“Good,” he let out an embarrassing moan when he felt the soft wool of his Ruler's gloves begin stroking and kneading at his raw skin. He couldn’t breathe. It felt like the moment he could come down from the high, there would be another way for him be forced into a deep groaning hunger. It’s only now he realised with a deep shame that he could feel the trail of slick running down his inner thigh. Alone he knew he would have one of his toys deep inside him. That’s why the bucket had been shoved between his knees, he was that easy, “And why do you deserve it?”

  
The Prince was still kneading him- driving his thumbs deep to contrast the wide pain of the crop with the focused sharp digs of his fingers and it all was followed with dirty and inappropriate light kisses in between the massage. All too intimate kisses that made his face flush a bright blue. “I... I deserve...” He took a deep breath, burying his face in the table, trying to reel in his thrashing bulge. The sounds it was making writhing and twisting against itself were embarrassing. He took a beat too long to answer the question.

  
The Prince continued his attack, “Nggh! Dir- your Majesty!” Any other room his cries would echoed through the walls but the intimacy of the space stopped that, “I- I am- Eight!” right across his lower back, “Tell me why you deserve this!” Crack! The force behind this strike had been the most eager and Equius was practically screaming just at the thought of the deep blue mark that would be left. 

  
“I deserve this because I’ve been. Nine! I’ve been a very bad servant.” He cried out, nails tearing through the material and into his own palms as the Prince smacked him in the middle of his sentence, and he could tell that He had nearly forgotten to count it. Forgetting would mean more punishment.

  
There were three more strikes. Rapid “Ten! Eleven! TWELVE!” he sounded like one of the many women that would find themselves in one of the castle chamber, “Ngh- Thirteen!” It meant the Prince was getting agitated. He would get more short tempered with him when his own pleasure was pushing through. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat that dared him, at the thought of the Prince’s arousal, how he loved the taste of it last time.

  
He wanted to see how far the Prince was willing to take it and whether or not he could outlast him by just holding in his own orgasm. Agh! He could heard the patter of droplets hitting the metal surface of the pail. He was so close!! He was practically begging when he angled his hips higher.

  
His chest was heaving in large swallowed breaths. “I was bad. Bad in questioning your judgement on- on matters... Ahhh,” that was the feeling of a tongue so close to the folds of his swollen nook “O-on matters needing only your input.” The gentle brush of leather down his crack meant the Prince was finally satisfied with his reply. Equius was surprised he had managed to finish the sentence at this point. 

  
“Good. You know I don’t like it when people, no matter how important they are to me, question me.” He was leaning over his back again, whispering into his ear. The intimate gesture was accompanied with a slow brushing of his thigh and the unmistakable pressure of an erection against his swollen ass. He jerked his hips back hoping to relieve the torture.

  
“I hope this isn’t behaviour I’m going to see very often from you,” The Prince was now moving the butt of the crop down his pelvis and dangerously close to his bulge- his bulge that felt like it had gone mad without having anything to latch onto. “You’re a very trusted, and well discipline council advisor,” It was with that simple praise that Equius felt the leather handle immediately rammed into his nook, “But you still beg me to be fucked!” It sent an immediate shower of sparks down his body, like horse pulled chariots of city gates. The force and surprise of being suddenly, and wonderfully, filled was enough to finally tip him over.

  
He came with the loudest shout of the evening. The spray of cerulean was a downpour that had him seeing stars. It felt like the tight knot that had been in his belly was finally pulled apart with a sharp tug that snapped the rope in half. More. MORE! Dirk, please! It was in this growing daze that the high blood realised the had probably gotten more of the slurry on the floor than in the bucket, with the crop still unmoving inside him. His body shivered at the idea of what kind of punishment he would receive for it. When he finally came down. He was greeted by the small comforting kisses along his shoulders. 

  
“I see you enjoyed our little punishment session.” Equius gave a weak sigh.

Y nod. “Well we can’t be having that can we?” it took a second for Equius to realise what the question was. Did he want more “N-no. I guess we can’t.” “Good.” The Prince stood up, pulling his hand back for another strike. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a first gig so criticism is very welcome


End file.
